


That's My Girl

by TheSecretFandom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Dancer Betty Cooper, F/M, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: A protective Jughead doesn't need to come to Betty's rescue, she's capable of handling herself, but when another man touches his girl he goes a little mad.---Or one for those who like a provocative Betty and a protective Jughead.





	That's My Girl

Jughead Jones found his fortune at the bottom of whiskey bottle. The new bartender at his usual spot already knew his order, double shot of Jameson and Coke. All he had to do was sit down at the far end of the bar and the blonde haired bartender was already pouring his drink. Tonight was different.

"You drank us out of Jameson last night, Mr. Jones." The young woman behind the bar rested on her elbows on her side of the bar. There was only one other person sitting halfway down from Jughead in the small, desolate bar. "You want me to get you something else?"

"Just get me some of your cheapest whiskey. And I told you, call me Jughead. Mr. Jones is my father's name; I'm far too young for that."

"Coming right up, Mr. Jones." She teased.

The girl, Betty, took her time. She didn't have to reach for the cheap bottle of whiskey on the bottom shelf. Jughead watched as she mixed the two brown liquids and placed a yellow straw in the drink. She returned with the drink, but instead of going back to work, she hopped up to sit on the bar in front of Jughead.

"Is there something you want from me?" Jughead asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"Not a thing." Betty responded. "As you can see, there's not much going on in this shit hole."

"So what are you doing working in this dive then?"

"What are you doing drinking in a dive like this?" She threw back.

Jughead grinned, this girl was sharp. "I asked first."

Betty paused before answering and took a drink from a glass of water from under the bar. "The last place I worked shut down. This job is just a filler until my next opportunity comes around."

"And what would that be?"

"I could show you sometime." She teased. Hopping off the bar, she pulled a pen from behind her ear and started scribbling on a napkin. "Stick around until close and I'll give you a private show." Jughead raised an eyebrow as Betty slid the napkin to him, revealing ten digits of a phone number. "I'm a dancer, you could say."

____

When Betty danced for him that night Jughead had his million dollar idea. Three years later Jughead was the co-owner of the most popular Burlesque bar in a hundred mile radius. These days, Jughead was often in his office doing the boring things that entrepreneurs like himself had to do; balancing the books, paying bills, ordering supplies. Betty would often help him with his work, when she wasn't dancing, but would usually end up distracting him further.

Tonight, Jughead was working behind the bar prepping for the busy weekend ahead. One of his bartenders had called in sick and he had to fill in so they wouldn't be shorthanded. As he wiped down the bar and arranged chairs around each of the many tables Jughead watched the girls stretching on stage.

Each of the four dancers were vastly different, each with their own unique style. Josie wore a leopard print bikini and a pair of faux cat ears perched atop her head of black curls. Cheryl, on the opposite side of the stage, wore an outfit of white lace, red heels, and long red hair falling in a curtain over her shoulders. Of course, the men loved Veronica; all tan skin, velvet lingerie, and the string of pearls she always wore around her neck.

Betty was the real star of the show. Her long blonde hair was pulled back by a pink ribbon, matching perfectly with the soft pink lingerie that Jughead was all too familiar with. She was the only girl not wearing high heels, opting instead for a pair of white ballet flats. She always claimed that they made it easier for her to dance as well as to get backstage to change outfits.

"Is the music ready to go, Josie?" Jughead asked, making his way to stage. Josie wrote and recorded all original music for their show, and she was damn good at it.

"Just gotta press play, Boss."

The girls were all gathering together, talking and teasing before heading backstage. The bar was set to open in ten minutes and the girls had to finish applying makeup and dressing in their costumes. Jughead watched with special interest as Betty turned back to him.

"Staying for the show tonight, Jug?" After three years, her smile still made his knees weak. "It's been a while since you've gotten to stay for the entire show."

"I wouldn't miss it." Jughead hopped onstage and placed a hand on Betty's naked waist. "And God knows nobody will be buying drinks while you're on the stage."

Betty smirked and let her arms rest on Jughead's shoulders. "They wouldn't dare take their eyes off of me."

"I couldn't if I tried." Jughead placed a kiss on Betty's cheek and stepped away. "I'll see you after the show."

Betty disappeared behind the red, velvet curtain hiding the dressing room where the other three girls waited. Jughead returned to the bar, where his crew stood waiting for the bar to open and allow in the crowd waiting outside.

The crowd consisted of a few regulars, older men, bachelors, a few women. As usual, there was a crowd of young men that were unfamiliar; every night there was a group like them. They bought a lot of booze but didn't tip well. The young men ordered drinks first, more eager than the others for the show to start, and then took their seats closest to the stage.

The show starts a half hour after opening each night. The lights dim to almost complete darkness and soft music starts playing over the speakers. As Josie's voice came pouring out of the speakers her body follows, swaying hips as she slinks to her spot on stage right. Cheryl followed, her lips curling into a devious smile as she strutted to the opposite side of the stage. Veronica came next, a vision of a powerful woman, landing a strong pose at the front of the stage. That's when the music really started, the beat picking up and throwing the girls into motion.

With practiced steps the girls followed the erotic choreography that Betty created for them. As the lead dancer, Betty not only arranged choreography and organized props and stage pieces but also was the last to enter the stage. The three girls moved in perfect unison, spinning, bending, and rolling on the furniture that spotted the stage.

When the music slowed again, and the girls on stage stopped with only slow writhing movements, a long smooth leg poked out from behind the curtain. An arm followed, with a head of blonde hair until she revealed her full body, moving with the music until she reached the front of the stage. She shed an outfit of pink feathers, falling in a pool around her ankles.

Whistles and hollers erupted from the men up front and Jughead smiled. His girl was always popular with the customers, but it was him she always came back to. Many would think their relationship strange, Jughead happily encouraging Betty's career dancing half-naked for men she doesn't know. But Jughead found it arousing and…somehow, comforting. All the men who got to see her, but only Jughead could have her, and every night she chose him as well. Despite all of the men she could chose, she chose him.

The dance continued, with the other girls shedding their robes for the skimpy outfits that they wore beneath. Jughead watched the entire show, it'd been so long since he'd watched a show that wasn't a rehearsal, and Betty was at the top of her game. The rest were great dancers too, but Jughead was only watching Betty. She moved so naturally on stage, capturing the attention of a large number of those in the audience. In fact, it seemed that a few we a bit too interested. Jughead watched closely, always wary of first-timers.

The show was coming to an end, and the girls posed at the edge of stage. That's when Jughead noticed the young, college-aged boys standing and reaching onto the stage, fingers grazing Betty's legs.

Betty pushed him back with a leg. "No touching. Back up."

Jughead was already walking quickly to the stage, prepared to play the role of bouncer if needed. The man would regret it if he didn't back up.

"Come on, baby. I've got money. Why don't you give me a private show?" One of the men grabbed for her leg, pulling her to the floor.

Jughead sprang into action. He jumped at the man who dared to touch Betty and brought a fist to his nose. The man's friends jumped at Jughead, slamming his back into the ground. The security stationed around the vast room were already on the spot, pulling of the men and shoving them toward the door.

"Out! Now!" One of them shouted. "Out, before I call the cops."

Jughead, now rid of the bastards who tackled him, was holding the first man by the collar. "Don't you ever come in here again."

The man scoffed in his face. "Get off your fucking high horse man. She's a whore, it's what she does."

Another blow landed on the man's face, surely leaving a black eye. "Don't fucking call her that." Jughead shoved the man to the ground. "Get him out of here. Bar's closed. Everyone go home."

As the men were escorted out of the building Jughead lifted Betty from where she still sat on the floor of the stage. As he led her backstage, the other girls rounded up the props and costumes that littered the stage. And Jughead led Betty back to his office and slammed the door behind him.

"Who the fuck do they think they are?" Jughead flopped back in his chair, throwing his hat across the room in his anger. "This is a place of art, not a place for douchey frat boys to get off."

Betty swung a leg over Jughead, gracefully sliding onto his lap. She smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, face still red with anger.

Betty placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I love it when you get all protective. It's hot as fuck."

"You're getting hot for this?"

Betty responded with a kiss to his lips, slow and deep. She ground her hips into his.

"Wait." Jughead reached for his top desk drawer. He pulled out a diamond ring. "I wish you could wear this onstage." He slid the ring onto her left-hand ring finger. "But a married woman brings in less money. And you know how I feel about money, Mrs. Jones."

"You love it almost as much as you love me."

Jughead smiled at his wife, who pressed her body close to his. "Almost."


End file.
